El Crepuscúlo del Amanecer
by elisa Hale Swan
Summary: Que? pasaria si en amanecer una simple decisión cambiara el destino de todos sobre todo el de Edward... han pasado 8 años, que habra sido de la vida de los cullen, que habra pasado con Edward y Bella y sobre todo que habra pasado con esa pequeña personita que tanto amaba Bella


Otro día "genial", eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana y ya deseaba estar enterrada 3mts. Bajo tierra, si creo que eso es lo que he anhelado desde aquel estúpido día en que nací. Como era de esperarse encontraría a mi escéptica tía preparando el desayuno, y a la estatua en el sofá que se decía ser mi padre. Como siempre solo yo desayunaba mis tíos y mis abuelitos se encontraban en un viaje de investigación acerca de lo que yo era, él nunca se movía de esta casa y solo hablaba para reclamarme cualquier cosa, yo lo odia tanto por el simple hecho de no quererme. No era tarde para llegar a la escuela, pero como siempre ya quería estar lo más lejos posible de esa casa de horror, no se trataba de que las clases fuera lo más divertido del mundo, aunque es una buena excusa para no escuchar los reclamos de mi padre así que solo le di una mordida a mi pan tostado, me despedí de mi tía y salí de allí.

Así me encamine a mi auto un mini Cooper color rojo que me regalaron mis abuelitos en mi cumpleaños número 7 lo estacione en el lujar de siempre y me encontré con mi grupo de amigos, Yazz; una chica algo dark, de tés blanca y con un raro sentido del humor, Steven; un chico mimado y con mucho dinero de tez a perlada y muy considerado y Nina; una chava tranquila y algo nerd con la que podía platicar por horas de cualquier cosa, ella era a perlada y muy compasiva; si, éramos un extraño grupo al que yo aportaba en su variedad por ser la más popular, la verdad yo tenía un pequeño don que hacía que la gente no se alejara de mí, y claro, sabía que no era mi capacidad de entretener o por mis ojos color verdes; era por lo que yo era, un secreto que nunca le revelaría a nadie, algo de lo que jamás podría enorgullecerme, yo era un monstro, una persona capaz de matar a quien se supone que debía amar, por el hecho de haberme dado la vida. Todos me adoraban excepto él, pero no podía culpar a mi padre, porque si yo estuviera en su lugar también me odiaría.

Ya en la "prestigiada" prepa del norte de Vancouver, nos dirigimos hacía la clase de álgebra avanzada, esta clase no tenía nada de especial, excepto por las acrobacias que hacía la maestra al caminar, la distinguida señora Welter esa mujer enserio no podría mantenerse equilibrada aunque estuviera descalza en una superficie plana y sujetada por arnés, ella encontraría la manera de caerse. Después de la usual risa de los alumnos al verla entrar tropezándose con sus propios pies, empezó a dar la clase y como siempre no entendí ni media palabra que salía de su gran boca, no era muy buena en eso de las matemáticas así que le pedí ayuda a Nina para resolver unos ejercicios que nos había encargado para poder salir de la clase.

De allí nos encaminamos hacia la clase de literatura inglesa, al llegar, yazz se burlaba de un pobre chavo al que le había dado con la puerta en la cara a propósito; Steven trataba de ayudarlo con un poco de pena en el rostro; yo no podía creer como dos personas tan diferentes como yazz y Steven podían amarse tanto pero así era, desde el semestre pasado al mirarse por primera vez, se flecharon enseguida y hasta ahora ni el malhumor de yazz ni el egocentrismo de Steven los han podido separar.

Sentía un poco de celos al verlos juntos, y aunque antes había tenido uno que otro novio, sabía que nunca he sentido el verdadero amor, ese que hace que todo tu mundo se quede sin sentido si él no está a tu lado.

Y así empecé la clase sumergida en mis pensamientos, con mis amigos sentados a mi lado y, como si un rayo de luz me hubiera deslumbrado, vi entrar al chico más guapo del mundo, un sueño color blanco y con unos ojos aqua tan profundos e hipnotizadores que no pude salirme de ellos, solo escuche a lo lejos –el es nuestro nuevo compañero de clase el señor Alexander Hale- (Alexander) repetí en mi mente (que bello nombre), -Nikki, Nikki ¿me escuchas? Nikki Cullen regresa a la tierra- y mi viaje termino al escuchar la voz de Nina que me miraba de una forma medio extraña y preocupada; ¿Qué sucede? Le respondí algo molesta, -la maestra esta preguntándote si hiciste tu ensayo para tener créditos extra- y en ese instante escuche la voz de la maestra hablándome de una manera un poco desesperada, sí le respondí, aquí está , me levanté de casi un brinco y le entregué el ensayo, a su lado estaba Alexander, y me concentre en ver a la maestra para no perder mi equilibrio al pasar a su lado, así que casi le aviento el discurso a la Señora Broke para regresar corriendo a mi asiento y no pasar una vergüenza frente a él.

Para cuando al fin pude respirar de la emoción de haber rozado un poco nuestros hombros en el camino, el se dispuso a sentarse justo a en la mesa al lado de nosotros, ya en la clase, vi como Alex se concentraba en ver a nuestra dirección; mi cuerpo se estremeció y me puse tan nerviosa, no podía pensar…. Y de repente toda la felicidad que sentía se vino abajo, al descubrir que no era yo a la que miraba; él se movía un poco más a la derecha tratando de ver… no! A Nina?

Pero que le miraba, yo era mucho más bella que ella, mis ojos color verde eran superiores a los diminutos puntos cafés que se escondían en su cara, y mi cuerpo, no es por egocéntrica, pero según mi naturaleza era mucho más perfecto que el suyo. Me sentí un poco mal al criticar a mi mejor amiga así, pero, yo lo quería a él y el a ella? No porque? Nunca me sentí tan atraída hacía alguien y era un pecado no ser correspondida, no era horrible, no podía ser así, si pensé, tal vez trató de disimular cuando volteaste,- tranquila- me ordené, vuelve a mirar y será un mal entendido….mi autoestima volvió a dañarse cuando al voltear, Alex tenía los ojos puestos en Nina con una sonrisa tan hermosa y tímida, que solo era una señal de que antes de intentar algo con él ya lo había perdido.

Y Nina, le ¡devolvía la sonrisa¡; en ese instante, no me importó todas las veces que ella había estado conmigo, consolándome por todas las cosas que me decía mi padre, ella era mi enemiga y yo debía destruirla, en ese momento sentí como toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y me hacia imaginar las peores cosas para Nina me imaginaba cada cosa que le podía hacer para que Alexander se alejara de ella y me hiciera caso a mi ante esos pensamientos no me detuve y solté una sonrisa tan incrédula que Nina se giro hacia a mí y me vio como si la chica que se sentaba a su lado no la conociera en eso vi mi reacción en sus pequeños y diminutos ojos cafés era como si un monstro se asomara desde mis adentros y me retorciera hasta cumplir mis propósitos que eran hacer que Alexander se enamorara de mi. Cuando por fin tuve mi mente clara me gire hacia Nina para decirle que me encontraba bien y que no se preocupara solo estaba pensando en algo gracioso aunque en realidad lo que me hacía reír era todas las ideas que en ese momento pasaban por mi mente en eso toco la campana para salir al receso y como de costumbre Nina , Yazz , Steven me siguieron a nuestra mesa de siempre y ahí estaba el tan perfecto era como ver el más bello de los ángeles era como si viera a mi padre me lo recordaba mucho en eso sacudí mi cabeza para desechar esa idea después lo volví a ver y él se dirigía a nuestra mesa yo me puse tan nerviosa pero de repente me llene de rabia al ver como se acercaba a hablar con Nina se acerco y se presento formalmente con ella; hola me llamo Alexander Hale soy nuevo en la cuidad y no me gustaría comer solo me arias el favor de sentarte conmigo en eso Nina se puso roja como tomate y tartamudeando le dijo que claro que aceptaba entonces nos miro y nos dijo que lo acompañaría y después nos veíamos, en eso sentí un dolor en el estomago tan grande como un vacio como el vacio de la batalla que había perdido en eso sentí el impulso de golpear a alguien ante ese sentimiento mejor me despedí de Steven y yazz ellos no comprendían mi reacción ante aquel acontecimiento pero no podía permitirme lastimarlos en ese momento así que me encamine hacia mi auto ahí explote no sabía cuál era la razón por la que me pasaba esto nunca había odiado tanto alguien antes de pensar en otra cosa ahí debajo de mi ojos escurriéndome por las mejillas unas gruesas lagrimas de rabia eso me aclaro un poco la mente y pensar más fríamente las cosa pero no podía la rabia y los celos en ese momento se apoderaron de mi así que decidí dar una pequeña vuelta corriendo ese era otro pequeño don que tenia podía correr tan rápido como una automóvil así que deje mi coche estacionado a un lado de la carretera y decidí correr por el bosque al llegar a mi casa vi estacionado el carro de mi tía Rosalie entonces me apresure para llegar cuando entre corrí hasta ella y la abrase yo amaba tanto a mi tía Rosalie ella era como mi madre me cuido cuando él no lo quiso hacer y me apoyo en entrar a la escuela cuando yo así lo decidí ella me regreso el abraso y me dijo tanto me extrañaste yo me puse a llorar ella me cargo y me puso en su regazo y me pregunto qué me pasaba yo lo conté lo que me había pasado hoy ella escuela, ella me dijo tan fuerte te pego el amor tal vez fue muy apresurado matricularte en la escuela solo tienes 7 años eres demasiado joven para experiencia como esas debí hacerle caso a tu padre eso me hizo alejarme de ella y le dije que ni me lo mencionara además tía sé que tengo 7 años pero mi madurez y mi cuerpo son de una chava de 18 años ay Nikki en ese aspecto te pareces tanto a tu madre ella siempre fue muy madura para su edad debido a las experiencias que tuvo con su… en eso se cayó yo sabía porque… el estaba escuchando en la otra habitación y eso le molestaba más que nada, el tema de mi madre era un tabú en mi casa además cada vez que quería saber algo de ella el me reclamaba por haberla perdido y eso se volvía una discusión y en estos momentos no quería saber nada de él mientras hacia la terea de algebra mi tía me preguntaba mas sobre ese tal "Alexander" en ese momento le dije a mi tía que él se veía mucho más guapo que los demás y cuando lo vi me hizo recordar a mi padre le dije que tenía una especie de presentimiento que él era algo más que un humano ella me pregunto cómo era, yo le dije se parece más a un ángel que aun hombre y que esos ojos color aqua nadie los tiene es pálido y es de cabello castaño ella se sorprendió y se acordó de algo que le dijo Carlisle que algunas personas como nosotros pueden adquirir un color aqua muy hermoso debido a la coloración alimentación eso me hizo sorprenderme recordé lo que dijo mi tía "uno como nosotros" entonces ese hombre era perfecto porque tal vez es alguien más parecido a mí un vampiro.


End file.
